1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a printing method, a recordable medium recorded with a program to execute the method and a host apparatus, and more particularly, to a printing method of reprinting an image data, a recordable medium recorded with a program to execute the method, and a host apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is an apparatus which is connected to a host apparatus such as a personal computer and prints an image data which is made by an application program installed in the host apparatus on a printing medium. The printer includes a MFP (Multi Function Printer), a laser printer, and an inkjet printer.
A printer driver which is used to drive the printer is installed in the host apparatus and a user configures a print option that is needed for printing, for example, a size of the printing medium, an orientation of the printing medium, or a watermark function by using the printer driver when the user commands to print the image data made by the application program. The printer driver converts the image data into a printing data which can be recognized by the printer and if the printing data is transferred to the printer, a printing job is performed by the printer which prints the printing data.
However, if a user wants to re-print the same image data made by the application program several times, the user has to execute the application program to retrieve the image data and properly re-configure the needed print option whenever the user tries to print the image data. In this case, it is inconvenient for the user to repeatedly execute the application program and re-configure the print option.
According to a printing data management method disclosed in the Korean patent publication number 2005-0077868, if a printing command is given, a document which is made by an application program is converted to a printing data along with information needed for printing and the printing data is stored in the host apparatus. If the user needs to print the same document, the stored printing data can be transferred to the printer without the user's executing the application program and re-configuring the print option. Accordingly, the user can re-print the document without the application program.
However, in the case of the above printing data management method, it is not proper to store all of the printing data for a long time because the total amount of the printing data is large. In addition, it takes long time to retrieve the stored printing data if a preview function of the stored printing data is executed. The above method also adversely affects a user's convenience since a separate program than the application program is used to perform the preview function. Particularly, if a large number of the stored printing data exists, it is troublesome to search and print a specific printing data from the stored printing data.